Lunatic Hanami
by Eclair Dolce
Summary: Who knew that coming to the park to get rest would lead to something this lunatic? D18


A/N:

**YAOI/LEMON/SMUT ALERT!**

**WARNING: **This is **Yaoi [BoyxBoy]** don't like? Don't read, dude.

Disclaimer: Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! is not mine.

Sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes. Feel free to point it out!

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>It was a busy Monday for a certain disciplinary prefect; He had just finished punishing some rule breakers who had attempted to run away from him, it was a stupid decision, trying to escape from the carnivore because he will just catch them anyways and now, they shall stay at the hospital for a few weeks.<p>

After that fuss, he became sleepy. He didn't feel to go to the rooftop now because the scorching heat will just burn him to hell and he won't be able to rest peacefully so he had to pick the second best place; the park.

He sat under a big Sakura Tree, watching the beautiful flowers that danced in the calming breeze of the wind. He felt his drowsiness succumbing him and he was just about to give in to the temptation when suddenly some animals; specifically, rabbits and hedgehogs came to him and made him look like a Cinderella boy.

"What do you all want?" He asked, lifting a cute hedgehog before patting its head. He barely smiled when the animal looked up at him with black beady eyes.

He yawned and the animals took their place beside him as they shared their warmth with him which made his drowsiness even stronger.

And then, they slowly slept peacefully and calmly by the soothing breeze of the wind.

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

Not far from the park, a handsome blonde guy with an idiot smile on his face walked over the footpath, behind him are his men looking around their boss with alert attitude. Dino's golden orbs scanned the surroundings and suddenly saw the beautiful view at the northern part of the place where he stands, he spotted something black near the scenario he saw and immediately knew who it is.

"Yay! There he is… It's surprising that he's not in the rooftop," He said in his full-known grin. "Hey, you guys just stay here and keep guarding around this park, don't let anyone enter okay?" he commanded his men while he walked towards the park where the raven-haired boy is.

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

And finally that 10th Cavallone Boss now stood in front of the sleeping Hibari…

"Gosh… Your sleeping pose is so adorable," He mumbled as he blushed at the sight.

Slowly, he squatted near Hibari, it's amazing that he didn't make a clumsy move since his men are not around him.

Hibari, however, is comfortably sleeping even though sometimes the little animals beside him are wriggling around.

The blonde youth can't help but to touch that sleeping beauty, He moves his hand towards Hibari's cheek, cupping it in the process and slowly started to close the gap between their lips.

"…"

"If you continue to do that, I'll bite you to death," Hibari opened his eyes and threatened the older man with his tonfa.

"A-ah.. Kyoya.. Erm.. Why, hello there," Dino said, surprised as the head prefect caught him off guard, he then started to move his face away from Hibari awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked him as he glared his all-out fury at the bronco that disturbed his sleep.

"Uh.." The Cavallone Boss struggled to find an excuse "I.. I came here to enjoy the view! Yes! That's it!" He answered him as he scratched his head.

"Idiot. Stop lying. Do you want to die?" The prefect stood up and hit the older man's chest hardly with his tonfa, sending him to the ground. All the little animals ran away as they felt Hibari's dark aura, except for Hibird who stayed on his shoulder.

Dino sat up, scratching his head "Wait a minute, Kyoya.. You're making them afraid see?" he pointed at the little animals that hid behind a tree.

Hibari stopped his movements and stared at the animals, His eyes slightly turned gentle for a minute as he looked at them but quickly turned into a glare again at the Bucking Bronco. "You're stalking me aren't you?"

"N-no! It's coincidence! I didn't expect to meet you here at this place! Believe me!" The latter tried to look honest but his eyes suddenly looked to other places and made Hibari suspicious of his statement.

Hibari sighed "I'm quite sure that you're lying. What do you want exactly?" He continued glaring at him, steel clashing with gold.

Dino started staring at him seriously and approached him "I'm lying, I do stalked you. So what?" Dino's attitude made Hibari irritated.

"You're annoying. Leave me alone."

The words that came from the Cloud Guardian's mouth made Dino pause.

"I will never leave you alone."

"…"

Dino's eyes widened as he looked at Hibari "Are you blushing, Kyoya?"

Said boy covered his eyes with his bangs as he struggled to hide the annoying colour of his cheeks by hitting Dino with his tonfa violently.

_Eh heh. Cute. What a turn on._

The bronco successfully evaded the prefect's attack and grabbed his wrists, pinning him and caging him in with the help of the Sakura Tree, He wasted no time and crashed his lips against Hibari's warm and soft ones.

In the silence, the sound of the falling Sakura petals can be heard as two boys kissed each other. Dino prodded Hibari's bottom lip and begged for entrance and the once struggling prefect accepted as he felt limp with the Bucking Bronco's touch. Their tongues tangled together as they shared each other's taste and started a fight of dominance.

Dino had waited so long for this to happen; he just wanted Hibari so** freaking** much. He wished to feel Hibari panting against his body, him screaming in pleasure and for a chance like this to arrive he would never let this slip by.

Hibari had wanted Dino too but he would never tell. Like he would, of course.

At long last, the two parted for air. A single silver thread of saliva connected the two pairs of parted lips as it slowly broke into oblivion before their lips came crashing again, this time with more passion than the previous one. The both of them slid down to the ground, still not breaking the kiss.

Hibari breathed against Dino's lips, giving a small gasp of surprise as Dino unbuttoned his shirt. After the bronco finished the process he landed his lips on Hibari's neck then trailed his tongue from his nape down to his collarbone, earning a breathy moan from Hibari as he started sucking that spot hardly. He kept nibbling and licking it, admiring the sounds that the prefect made.

"Nngh.." Hibari moaned softly at the sensation of Dino's lips on his skin, he then gasped as the blonde boss put his hand on his nipples, twisting and pinching the dusky nub until it became hard. Dino continued marking the prefect on his neck, grinning slightly as Hibari let out a rather long moan.

As the bronco was marking Hibari's neck, he abandoned his nipples, massaging his way slowly downward, past the well-toned chest, past the beautiful abs, downwards. When he reached the prefect's waist, he started undoing his pants and slid his hands in his boxers, wrapping his fingers around the organ inside and started pumping it. He lowered his mouth down to Hibari's left nipple, sucking it rather gently.

"Nngh... Hah.. A-ahh.." Hibari moaned as he unconsciously bucked his hips upward into Dino's warm touch.

"Mm.. So sexy, Kyoya.." Dino whispered to Hibari's nipples.

"Could you stop talking and do this quietly?" Hibari said and stared annoyingly at the bronco.

Dino sweatdropped "A-ah. Sure."

Dino's skillful fingers slid up and down around Hibari's erecting organ, making him moan yet again but.. There is a thing that really bothered the prefect amidst all the sensations.

"..Stop." Hibari spoke again, startling the Cavallone Boss.

"W-what?"

"You have too much on."

"Hmm. That's true," He agreed with the raven-haired boy "Okay, will do," He started taking his shirt off, revealing his chiselled chest and lovely abs. With that being done, he descended on Hibari once again, making his way to Hibari's cock, after five seconds he began moaning again.

"A-ahh! Nngh.. Mm.. Ahh..!"

Dino grinned around the tip of Hibari's erection. The cloud guardian moaned again as he felt vibrations that sent jolts of pleasure up to his spine.

"H-hah.. Ahh.." Hibari opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized had closed of their own accord, he looked down at the bronco as he moaned once more, tilting his head back as Dino licked his whole length wickedly.

Dino continued what he's doing, licking and sucking before swallowing the rather large cock whole. Luckily, he didn't choke. As he bobbed his head, he also started to fondle with Hibari's balls, rolling them between long and clever fingers.

"Nngh.. Ahh.." Hibari moaned once more, fingers lacing with Dino's rich golden locks. When Dino sucked on his cock, licking the wet tip now and then the prefect let out a soft cry of pleasure.

Hibari, unable to stand any more stimulation, gave a long, deep moan as he came, long and hard, into Dino's mouth. He lay there panting, and then groaned when he felt Dino swallow the white, pearly substance.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're going to come, Kyoya?"

He was ignored.

"Geez! But you're delicious~ C'mon have a taste~" Dino leaned over the raven-haired boy, hands coming to support his weight on either side of Hibari's head, before leaning down some more and kissing Hibari. Hibari could taste himself on the Cavallone Boss' tongue and inwardly scowled slightly. It wasn't...too bad, but it was still strange. Forgetting the taste for now, he let himself get lost in the taste of Dino's tongue against his own, before suddenly pushing forward and entering Dino's own warm cavern.

As they were battling a fight of dominance, Hibari felt something intrude his ass. Breaking the kiss and looking down, he could see Dino sticking his middle finger in his puckered hole. He groaned, uncomfortable, when Dino wiggled the finger inside, trying to widen the tight walls. Just when Hibari was beginning to lose the discomfort, he cried out again as he felt another finger, this time the bucking horse's forefinger, enter him. He gasped, surprisingly at the pain he was experiencing.

"Sorry! Did that hurt?"

Hibari nodded, eyes closed.

"Please cooperate with me, if I don't do this, it's going to really hurt later on," He told the disciplinary prefect, which made him blush slightly at what he's implying. Hibari felt soft pair of lips on his, giving him a hot and passionate kiss. As he accepted the bronco's kiss, he got lost in the pleasure he was giving him and did not notice that there were already three fingers thrusting inside him.

"Hmm.. A-ah!" Hibari moaned against Dino's lips when suddenly bursts of pleasure made his vision go white for a second. Dino grinned in victory, having found Hibari's prostate, thrusting and aiming for that one spot that would make Hibari cry out in pleasure, not pain.

Hibari suddenly felt something big, hot, and pulsing down at his hole that snapped him out of his thoughts and made him look up at Dino, then down at his hole to see the bucking bronco's large cock against it.

"Payback. For not telling me that you're going to come," He smirked.

"You basta—AHHHHH!" Hibari screamed out at the size of Dino, feeling his walls nearly tear as they struggled to accommodate the blonde guy.

Dino started thrusting, long and slow into the slick hole. Hibari moaned loudly and mewled as Dino tried to find the place that would make him scream in pure bliss-

"Ah! Haaah! Nngh.. Hah.. Hah! Ahhnn!" Hibari screamed, wrapping his arms around Dino's neck and clawing at his back in ecstasy.

Dino grinned when he realized that he had reached his prostate and began to thrust precisely to pound against that exact spot. He gave a long, throaty moan as Dino moved his hips to push him in deeper at each thrust, panting at the tightness of his ass.

Hibari continued to moan loudly and threw his head back; eyes clenched shut, as Dino abused his prostate. Hibari still moaned loudly as Dino crashed his lips on his own, their tongues trying to outdo what their hips were doing.

Dino began to pump Hibari in time to his thrusts. He wanted them to come together, even though it was Hibari's second time. It was just so hot, him thrusting like there was no tomorrow, Hibari moaning and screaming in pleasure under him, against his lips.

It was exactly what he had craved for.

_**# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**_

After them making love to each other, they just sat there in the open air, covered in sweat. They can hear the shuffling noises of the grass as the wind gently blew and bits of Sakura calyx fell down slowly completing the beautiful scenario before them, giving them a gorgeous Hanami.

"I love you, Kyoya," Dino whispered softly on Hibari's ear.

"I know."

"Say that you love me too!" Dino pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Hibari ignored Dino's pathetic face "I love you too.. I guess."

"You guess?" Dino sighed.

"…"

"Sigh. You're so mean."

Hibari stared at Dino then pecked his forehead.

"I love you too, Dino."

* * *

><p><em>Owari~<em>

A/N:

Okaaay.. I think Hibari is too OOC. Meh. I fail. Characters like Hibari is so hard to write.

Oh yeah, for those who don't know, "Hanami" means "Flower Viewing".

I hope you enjoyed! :D

Review.


End file.
